The invention relates to an improved device for sensing hydraulic flow and providing an electrically switching change of state, upon sensing a flow condition which exceeds a predetermined threshold of flow.
A number of manufacturers today are in the business of custom-designing a variety of flow sensors, wherein a specified sensor-trip point is based on flow rate. In this connection, a customer may choose the kind of connection to be provided, by selecting from a menu list of the commercially available NPT configurations. Such considerations, e.g., as to size, cost and unusual method of connection, all but eliminate any labor-efficient incorporation of a standard product into a process.